Patent Document 1 (JP 2012-079661 A) discloses a capacitance touch switch. The touch switch includes a touch detection electrode (touch electrode) having a capacitance which varies due to a touch operation by an operator, and a detector which applies an alternating-current voltage to the touch detection electrode and detects the variation of the capacitance caused by the touch operation. The touch detection electrode is made from a copper foil and has a circular shape on a circuit board. The detector detects the touch operation by detecting the variation of the capacitance.